Michiru: Do you love me?
by YumiChan
Summary: Ok this is revised! If you've read it once, read it again, because it is different..^^(atleast I think it is) This is a collection of thoughts of the senshi during the death of Uranus and Neptune, seperated by chapters...R&R!
1. Michiru: Do you love me?

  
  
  
************** ***********  
Title: Do you love me?  
Author: Yumichan  
Email: xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
Characters Involved: Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tsukino Usagi  
POV of Michiru Kaioh  
Rating: G  
Suggestion: You would better understand this piece if you saw the stars season..  
so I urge you to, its worth it, trust me. Just no dubbed. (god forbid if they make one)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, which is property of Naoko Takeuchi and others.   
Just borrowing them for a short piece.  
  
*************  
  
  
Haruka,   
Do you love me?  
  
Haruka..?  
  
*************  
  
  
I will take this sin upon myself  
I feel the energy engulfing me  
Into the darkness, its all I can see  
  
  
********  
  
I see you Hotaru,  
You're trying to look through me,   
Looking for an answer  
Looking for a sign  
  
Gomen,   
I am suppose to be your mother  
Watch over you  
Protect you  
And yet,  
Who is going to protect you from us?  
  
  
Setsuna  
A woman that is so like myself  
And yet I'm standing here  
Ready to take your life  
And yet you show an understanding glow  
Which makes me hurt even more  
  
  
********  
  
Pluto,   
Saturn  
Arigato  
  
  
  
They are shining just like your planets  
Just as I thought  
  
  
  
Haruka,  
I hope we are doing the right thing  
Haruka..are you looking at me?  
Or have you been enveloped into the darkness?  
Haruka,  
Please answer me  
  
  
********* *********  
  
  
"Stop this... we're friends."   
  
"Friends.."  
  
"We'll take your star seed in such a way that you won't have to suffer."   
  
"...Because we're friends."  
  
  
****** ***********  
  
  
  
Haruka,  
Weve made a mistake  
  
  
Now, we are going to die  
Weve murdered our friends  
The light we raised  
The companion we fought with  
Not gaining anything   
Just bloody hands  
And broken wings  
  
  
  
****** ******  
  
"Why..?"   
  
"This is our way of fighting.."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you became the enemy... I couldn't believe in you till   
the end..."   
  
  
  
Do you love me?  
Do you really?  
Your expression shows it all  
Your desperations, that are usually hidden so well..  
I will follow you, until hell and beyond  
But yet at times I feel a distance  
As if you still have ....feelings for her  
A place for her,   
Only for her,   
To touch.  
But I have accepted it,   
enveloped it,   
and even soothed it  
And yet,   
there is a distance,   
a place held only for her  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fighter..its your turn to protect her."  
  
"Uranus.."  
  
  
  
  
Haruka, why do you tell her to protect her?  
Haruka, don't you care for me?  
Why dont you look at me?  
  
  
  
  
"Haruka.."   
  
"What..?"   
  
"I want to touch you."   
  
  
  
  
Is this jealousy?  
Sometimes I wonder, do you really love me?  
Or are you afraid of being alone?  
Sometimes I wonder if it was all a lie...   
Am I fooling myself?  
Are you fooling yourself?  
  
  
And yet even now  
I still believe that  
Everything would be okay  
If I could only touch you once  
  
  
Haruka...  
  
  
Your hands are fading..  
I'm scared  
I know I'm not supposed to say things like this  
So I wont  
I'm not her  
I can't say such things  
I could only pretend  
That it doesn't hurt  
  
I am naked  
In front of you  
And now,  
I dont even have my wings to cover my helplessness  
They're gone  
Just like we will be  
  
Haruka,  
I can feel my body fading away  
Leaving this earth  
..Are you scared also?  
  
  
Haruka,  
You're looking at her  
Saying your goodbye  
Haruka...  
  
  
My body is fading  
Our bodies are fading  
Leaving this earth  
Leaving..  
Together  
  
To hell  
Where maybe,  
I could have you to myself at last  
  
  
  
"I can see the light."   
  
"It's warm, Michiru."   
  
  
  
And yet I cannot hate her for  
She is our princess.  
Our little beautiful princess  
The reason for our existence  
  
Haruka?  
I love you  
Do you love me?  
Why dont you answer me?  
Haruka..?  
  
  
******** *****************  
  
Please review; writers need feedback to get better, ne?  
  
******** *****************  
  



	2. Haruka: My Heart Belongs To You

  
  
  
******  
  
Title: My Heart belongs to you  
Author: Yumichan  
Email: xxyumichanxx@aol.com  
Characters Involved: Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tsukino Usagi  
POV of Tenoh Haruka  
Rating: G  
Suggestion: You would better understand this piece if you saw the stars season..  
so I urge you to, its worth it, trust me. Just no dubbed. (god forbid if they make one)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, which is property of Naoko Takeuchi and others.   
Just borrowing them for a short piece.  
  
tsuki no hikari - light of the moon  
  
Gomen - sorry  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
I've always wanted to call your name  
And now it seems my wish won't be made  
  
  
I have to say goodbye now  
Try not to cry too much  
And I'm sorry to leave you all alone  
In this once beautiful pile of dust  
  
******  
  
Michiru,  
I see you from the corner of my eye  
And I regret loosing myself looking so deeply in her eyes  
I see the pain you usually hide  
That you rarely show  
That I always know  
  
******  
  
I'm wishing that it wasn't so  
Instead that I had gone alone  
  
Not in your presence,  
Not like this,  
Not in this rubble of shame  
  
  
We gained nothing  
After murdering them  
Hotaru  
Setsuna..  
Forgive us now  
For we have put your lives to waste  
  
*****  
  
Michiru,   
My body is turning cold  
  
I dragged you down with me to the pits of hell  
  
And yet,  
I see no regret in your eyes  
Which makes me want to scream and cry  
  
  
But I knew that from the beginning  
And I would of done the same  
But looking at you now  
All I feel is shame  
  
  
******  
  
  
I know he will protect you  
For we hold a common love  
One for that of a princess  
Both a forbidden love  
  
I'm trying not to cry  
For its something I don't do  
And yet,  
I feel so helpless  
Drowning in this puddle of blue  
  
  
I'll miss you.  
Your smile.  
Your innocence.  
And everyting you do.  
  
******  
  
Michiru,  
I'm reaching out for your hand  
Something that was always so close  
And yet it seems so far..  
  
I see the pain in your eyes  
And your complextion shows it all  
  
  
Worry not  
For this may be   
The last time  
  
  
******  
  
I believe in you  
I do  
But just in case  
We were never to see  
Our princess once again  
  
I need to say goodbye  
  
And to tell you that I loved you  
  
And that I always will  
  
******  
  
But Michiru  
Never forget  
That my heart belongs to you  
  
  
I'll be waiting at the gates of hell.   
  
  
  
******** *****************  
  
Please review; writers need feedback to get better, ne?  
  
******** *****************  
  
  
  



End file.
